Siempre estaré contigo
by Andrecullen18
Summary: Cuando aun no nacías solo quería matarte pero cuando tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos siendo apenas una bebe supe que siempre estaría contigo. One/Shot Regalo para Yessi :


**"Siempre estaré contigo"**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**  


**Summary: Cuando aun no nacías solo quería matarte pero cuando tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos siendo apenas una bebe supe que siempre estaría contigo.**

**

* * *

**

Estaba acostado en mi cama pensando, recordando todo y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con la persona que me robo el corazón, la luz de mi existencia, quien alumbra mis noches, quien con tan solo una sonrisa alegra mi vida y a la del todo el mundo que la rodea. Esa persona era mi Nessie, nombre que le había puesto por cariño debido a que el nombre que su madre mi amiga la loca de Bella era un completo y alocado trabalenguas.

No podía creer que antes de que hubiera nacido quería matarla, acabar con ella por que por su culpa iba a morir la mujer que en ese entonces pensaba que amaba. Pero cuando estaba decidido a acabar con ella porque representaba un peligro para todos nosotros no pude hacerlo, cuando vi sus ojos color chocolate iguales a los de Bella sentí como si el suelo no existiera, me transporte a otro mundo, y todas mis ganas de acabar con ella se esfumaron, ahora solo quería protegerla, estar con ella, cuidarla y ser incondicional para ella y de alguna forma así seria porque a partir de ese momento ella seria mi mundo.

Reneesme era súper especial no solo por ser mitad humana, mitad vampira sino por los hermosos dones que poseía, con tan solo tocar mostraba sus hermosos pensamientos llenos de colores, luces, y así también expresaba todas sus emociones. Pero lo más asombroso era que crecía relativamente rápido, al cumplir dos semanas de vida ya parecía que tenía al menos seis meses de vida.

Todos éramos muy felices su familia había aceptado el hecho de que ella y yo estábamos destinados a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, aunque cuando Bella se entero casi fui lobo muerto. Tiempo después un clan de vampiros a los que ellos denominaban la realeza, amenazaban con quitarme a mi pequeño tesoro por lo que preparamos una batalla con diferentes clanes de todo el mundo, e hicimos una tregua con mi manada porque ellos harían lo que fuera para proteger a la familia y ya en este momento todos lo éramos.

Luego de meses de entrenamiento y prepararnos, llego el día que todos temíamos. Por si todo salía mal, Bella y yo habíamos preparado un plan B yo me llevaría a Nessie lejos donde nadie pudiera encontrarla y la cuidaría como si fuera mi vida. Creímos que todo estaba perdido hasta que apareció Alice con otro como Reneesme y entonces el clan enemigo desistió y la batalla fue nuestra. Volvió a reinar la paz entre lobos y vampiros.

Después de eso todos los días visitaba la casa Cullen, no quería perderme ni un segundo de cada cambio de Nessie, estuve con ella cuando comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos, su primera caza, cuando quiso aprender a manejar bicicleta, y cuando quiso aprender a bailar ballet, y en muchos momentos de su vida. Me convertí en su hermano mayor en sus primeros años de vida, al entrar a la adolescencia fui su mejor amigo, pero todo pasaba demasiado rápido los que parecían lamentarse de eso eran Bella y Edward, recuerdo una tarde que me quede con Bella y Reneesme salio de caza con Edward:

**********************Flashback**************************************

Bella estaba algo afligida desde hace días se notaba rara y casi no hablaba mucho. Me senté a su lado y le pregunté:

-¿Qué pasa? Desde hace días te noto rara.

-No es nada- respondió dando un suspiro con la vista perdida.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes contármelo, te conozco Bella se que hay algo que te molesta o que te esta sintiendo sentir mal- ella volvió a suspirar.

-Esta bien… es que veras siento que todo esta pasando demasiado rápido y siento que en cualquier momento mi pequeña ya no será mas una bebe sino toda una mujer y siento que cuando eso pase se ira contigo y entonces yo me quedare sola...- decía Bella con la mirada ausente

-¿Sabes que eso nunca va a pasar verdad? Yo no te alejare de ella, además ¿Cómo dices eso? Si tu hija te ama como no tienes idea, a ti a Edward y a toda su familia, ella es la luz que nos alumbra nuestra existencia- me acerque a ella y la estreche en un abrazo, habíamos estado compartiendo tantas cosas juntos que ya nuestros olores no nos molestaban a ninguno.

-Gracias Jake, promete que la cuidaras.

-Siempre.

************************************Fin Flashback***********************

Cuando Reneesme comenzaba a aparentar la edad de 18 años en la que finalmente se estancaría y dejaría de cambiar, me confeso que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de mi pero que tenia mucho miedo de que yo no sintiera lo mismo o que sus padres pudieran matarla o hacerme algo malo ahí por eso lo tenia muy bien escondido y siempre evitaba pensar en eso si su padre estaba cerca. Pero ese día también me confeso que ya no aguantaba mas que no podía seguir ocultándolo. En el preciso momento en el que me lo dijo quise lanzarme a sus brazos y besarla, pero me comporté, porque sino Edward rompería las costillas. Pero si le que yo siempre la había amado desde el primer momento en que la vi, su reacción fue sonreír y me abrazo fuertemente. No podía estar mas feliz en ese momento, al fin podía estar con ella, claro aun me faltaba enfrentarme a Edward.

Casi muero en el intento pero a la final entendió que no existiría nadie mejor para su hija. Con la bendición de toda la familia Cullen, le pedí que fuera mi novia, eso si, lejos de ahí, recuerdo que fue una tarde en la Push cuando estábamos en mi casa viendo una película:

***************************Flashback***********************************

Habíamos decido dejar el bullicio en casa de los Cullen y nos vinimos a mi casa a ver una película, pero después se puso demasiado aburrida. Había estado meditando como seria la mejor manera de pedirle que fuera mi novia pero no tenia ni idea de donde seria el lugar y el momento adecuado y al parecer este parecía serlo. Sentados en el mueble tomé una de sus manos y la vi fijamente a esos ojos color chocolate que me enamoraban: - Tenemos que hablar- le dije nervioso- ella coloco su mano libre en mi mejilla mostrándome que no tenía porque estar nervioso, todo estaba bien. Entonces me arme de valor y sin decir nada, me acerque a ella, junte mi nariz con la suya inhalando su aliento y con suma delicadeza rocé mis labios con los de ella. Me separe un poco finalmente hable:- ¿Nessie, quieres ser mi novia?- ella sonrío y volvió a besarme. – ¿Eso es un si?- pregunté.- ¿Tu que crees?-dijo volviéndose a abalanzar sobre mi.

En ese momento fui más feliz que un ciego cuando puede volver a ver.

*************************************Fin Flashback**********************

Desde ese momento siempre estuvimos juntos, nos volvimos inseparables éramos como el mar y la sal.

Luego de dos años de novios decidí pedirle matrimonio. Si Bella y Edward hubieran estado vivos cuando les informe que nos íbamos a casar de seguro hubieran muerto. Yo quería algo sencillo pero eso era algo imposible cuando tienes una loca obsesionada con la moda y las fiestas dentro de la familia. Alice se hizo cargo de todo, desde las flores, el decorado, la comida, excepto el vestido que se encargaron de diseñarlo Esme y Bella, el resultado final fue un hermoso vestido de cola color azul, ese día mí Nessie era la más hermosa de todas las princesas.

La ceremonia fue en la casa Cullen, vinieron toda mi familia Quileute y un montón de vampiros que solo recordaba de cuando Nessie era una bebe. Bailamos, comimos y gozamos. En definitiva ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Nuestra luna de miel fue pasar todo un mes en la isla Esme el cual fue un regalo de sus abuelos al igual que fue el mismo sitio donde ella fue concebida. Ese fue el mes mas feliz de mi existencia, nos amamos y nos entregamos uno al otro. Cuando regresamos a Forks Bella y Edward nos regalaron una casa cerca de la de ellos para que de ese modo no estuviéramos separados y también tuviéramos privacidad. Edward y Bella eran los mejores suegros.

De tanto recordar me quede profundamente dormido sin darme cuenta. Al rato unos dulces labios besaban los míos, sin duda alguna eran los de mi esposa, la bese con pasión y la atraje hacia mí, me separe un poco:

-mmm, que rico despertar así- susurre sobre sus labios. Ella sonrío

-Es hora de despertarse mi lobito ¿En que pensabas que te quedaste dormido?

-Bueno en ti, y en el momento en que te conocí, y en toda nuestra vida juntos…

-Umm, vaya que tienes una excelente memoria ¿Cómo le haces para recordarlo todo?- decía jugueteando conmigo.

-Cosas de lobos tu sabes…- bromee

-Ay que ver que si eres tonto

-Si, pero soy tu tonto

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo- dije besándola apasionadamente.

En ese momento hicimos el amor y nos quedamos acostado uno al lado del otro.

Ya habían pasado mas de doscientos años desde su nacimiento, los cuales siempre habíamos estado juntos y así seria por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

**Este Shot esta dedicado con mucho amor y cariño a mi hermana bella y hermosa Yessica que hoy esta cumpliendo 20 añitos.**

**Espero te guste, y pases un muy feliz cumpleaños, te quiero mucho con bastante :)**

**Y ya sabes si vas a estar con Jacob recuerda usar protector jajaja **

**A las otras personas que me leen :) este es mi primer Nessie/Jacob espero les guste y me encantaria saber su opinion :)**

**Un beso enorme**

**Andre**


End file.
